<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cкованные одной цепью by TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394217">Cкованные одной цепью</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Четыре поцелуя [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: "Снейп и Поттер вместе бегут из плена, они прикованы друг к другу и вынуждены быть рядом несколько дней. От взаимной неприязни, неловкости во время разных интимных моментов - до симпатии и страсти. ХЭ для снарри."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Четыре поцелуя [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cкованные одной цепью</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сначала я все продумал. Я же не идиот какой-то, чтобы лезть в логово врага без всякого плана! Хотя, конечно, противно было называть родной Хогвартс логовом врага. Да и план был совсем приблизительный. Ну и может, я все-таки был идиотом. Самую капельку.</p><p>Я никак не ожидал, что Невилл, Джинни и Луна решат похитить меч Гриффиндора как раз в ту ночь, когда он мне понадобится. Завернувшись в мантию-невидимку с головы до пят, я наблюдал, как они выносят меч из кабинета (словно покойника – острием вперед). Невилл держал рукоятку, Джинни – острие, а Луна прыгала рядом. Самое время мне было появиться перед ними, сказать, «эй, ребята, спасибо за помощь!», вот только мой план предполагал одно строгое условие: мантию я не снимаю. Вообще, ни при каких обстоятельствах.</p><p>– Эй, ребята, спасибо за помощь! – шепнул я из темноты, меч с лязганьем повалился на каменный пол, а мои друзья принялись вертеться на месте, выставив палочки. – Это я, Гарри!</p><p>– Это же Мехоэхо! – протянула Луна, вытаращив глаза. – Он может изображать любые голоса, чтобы заблудить своих жертв.</p><p>Блудить я никого не собирался, я просто хотел забрать свой меч.</p><p>– Послушайте, это правда я! Честное слово, клянусь!</p><p>– Какого цвета трусы у Симуса? – бдительно рявкнул Невилл.</p><p>– Симус не носит трусов! – радостно откликнулся я. Невилл просветлел лицом.</p><p>– Симус не носит трусов! – согласился он, я подхватил, и вот мы уже скачем по коридору, обнявшись и распевая: «Симус не носит трусов, совсем не носит трусов!..». Мантия с меня слетала еще при первом скачке, но ведь планы на то и планы, чтоб их менять.</p><p>– О, Гарри! Ты вернулся, чтобы убить Снейпа? – с надеждой спросил Невилл, стискивая меня в объятьях. Джинни отпихнула его, повиснув у меня на шее.</p><p>– О, Гарри! Ты вернулся, чтобы повидать меня?</p><p>– О, Гарри! – Луна попыталась втиснуться между мной и Джинни, потерпела поражение и наскочила на меня сзади. – Ты вернулся, чтобы попробовать ревеневый пирог? Он был сегодня на ужин! Просто объедение!</p><p>В общем-то, я бы не отказался от пирога, да и по Джинни соскучился, но версия Невилла мне понравилась больше всех. Тем более что за нашими спинами вдруг раздалось холодное:</p><p>– Что здесь происходит, позвольте узнать?</p><p>Ребята выпустили меня из объятий, и я очутился лицом к лицу со Снейпом. Тот потрясенно втянул воздух:</p><p>– Поттер?</p><p>Лицо Снейпа побелело, даже немножко позеленело от потрясения. Я быстро схватил меч и был настроен решительно.</p><p>– Оставьте нас вдвоем, – велел я друзьям. Невилл показал два больших пальца.</p><p>– Мы будем неподалеку, – пообещала Джинни.</p><p>– Я схожу за пирогом, – решила Луна.</p><p>Снейп глядел на меня из-под опущенных ресниц, он словно впал в сонную кому: не двигался и не произносил ни слова. Я угрожающе взмахнул мечом.</p><p>– Вы предатель и трус, – сообщил я Снейпу, как давно мечтал сделать. – И еще убийца. И волосы у вас грязные.</p><p>Он не ответил, и я не знал, что дальше говорить. Лучше всего было просто проткнуть его мечом, но я как-то не решался. А меч был тяжеленным, и рука быстро уставала держать его на весу. Наконец, Снейп нарушил тишину насмешливым вопросом:</p><p>– Это все претензии, Поттер?</p><p>– Нет, не все! – теперь я обязан был придумать что-то еще. – Вы служите Волдеморту! Вы злобный, ужасный человек. Вы убили Альбуса Дамблдора. И еще кучу других людей. Вы изводили меня много лет. И других учеников тоже. Вы рассказали всем про Ремуса. И вы назвали мою маму грязнокровкой.</p><p>Снейп вздрогнул. Лицо его исказилось, а потом снова стало спокойным. Он плавно развел руки в стороны.</p><p>– Ну так убейте меня, – просто сказал он.</p><p>– Вот и убью!</p><p>– Уже можете приступать, Поттер, – мягко пояснил он.</p><p>Я не хотел приступать. Рука просто отваливалась. Ладонь вспотела, и меч грозил вот-вот выскользнуть, что было бы просто супер-унизительно. Может, мне стоило ударить его рукояткой по голове, а пока он лежит без сознания, проткнуть мечом? Сложно убивать человека, когда он смотрит на тебя. Смотрит на тебя так: жгучим, пробирающим до печенок взглядом. Нет, я не был трусом. Либо убиваю его честно, как гриффиндорец, либо не убиваю вообще.</p><p>– Достаньте палочку, – велел я, подумав и быстро облизав губы.</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Пусть это будет дуэль. Я не могу убить безоружного. Защищайтесь.</p><p>– Не собираюсь, – нахально возразил Снейп. Скривил губы. Ему смешно? Конечно, ему смешно! Стоит и издевается, а мне придется его убить. Права была Гермиона, когда говорила, что в Хогвартс пока лучше не соваться. Хотя вообще-то, она сама виновата: могла бы и догадаться, что я ее не послушаю. Повесить на меня следящие чары, не спать так крепко, все дела…</p><p>– Решайтесь быстрее, Поттер, – этот меня еще и торопил! – Мы не можем торчать здесь всю ночь. Если вам смелости не хватает сделать…</p><p>Его голос и насмешливый тон привели меня в чувство. Я ведь всегда об этом мечтал: заткнуть его посреди очередной издевательской фразы! С диким воплем я размахнулся и ударил его мечом.</p><p>***</p><p>По крайней мере, я собирался. Но в секунду, когда лезвие почти коснулось его плеча (у меня бы не хватило роста отрубить ему голову), что-то случилось. Какая-то сила оттолкнула меч, повела в сторону, и он вылетел у меня из рук, снова очутившись на полу.</p><p>Кажется, гриффиндорский меч не желал разить предателя.</p><p>Мы оба застыли на пару секунд, я и Снейп. Он стоял, зажмурившись и как-то даже сжавшись, а я – с нелепо открытым ртом и выставленной вперед рукой. Наконец, Снейп открыл глаза и медленно расправил плечи. Он изумленно уставился на лежащий возле его ног меч. На лице его отразилось что-то… ну, что-то отразилось.</p><p>А в следующий момент за моей спиной раздалось:</p><p>– Директор? Что здесь происходит?</p><p>Снейп в секунду оказался рядом со мной, он направил на меня палочку, непонятно как очутившуюся в его руке.</p><p>– У меня все под контролем, Алекто.</p><p>Толстая бабища в преподавательской мантии подняла палочку повыше, Люмос осветил коридор.</p><p>– Это же… – взвизгнула женщина, но Снейп решительно ее прервал:</p><p>– Все верно. Я поймал Гарри Поттера. Идите и подготовьте камин, я собираюсь отправиться с ним к Лорду.</p><p>– Вы поймали его?.. Вы знали, где он прячется?! – Алекто все еще не двигалась с места, переводя взгляд с меня на Снейпа.</p><p>– Разумеется, нет. Мальчишка сам пришел сюда, – с величайшим презрением сообщил Снейп. – И его глупость будет наказана. Ступайте же! Любое промедление будет расценено нашим господином как саботаж.</p><p>Алекто развернулась и поспешила прочь по коридору. Как только огонек ее Люмоса скрылся вдали, Снейп развернулся ко мне и вцепился мне в плечо.</p><p>– Идите за мной.</p><p>Я не собирался никуда идти, я потянулся было за палочкой, но она в мгновение ока оказалась у Снейпа в руках.</p><p>– Не усугубляйте своего положения, Поттер, вы и так наделали достаточно глупостей. Вперед! – грубо толкнув, Снейп поволок меня вперед. Мы куда-то мчались в полной темноте, и если Снейп, как настоящая летучая мышь, прекрасно разбирал дорогу, то я постоянно спотыкался и наступал на подол его дурацкой мантии. Снейп дергал меня за руку, хватал за шею и направлял тычками, а еще я постоянно чувствовал его палочку, уткнувшуюся мне между лопатками. Сердце билось в горле: попался. Все-таки попался. Теперь мне конец, а Рон с Гермионой никогда не узнают, куда же я делся ночью из палатки. Волдеморт победит, а все из-за Снейпа и его дурацкой трусости. Если бы он защищался, я бы уже убил его на дуэли, прихватил меч и был таков! Но вместо этого я шел на смерть.</p><p>Мы оказались перед статуей одноглазой горбуньи. Снейп запихнул меня за статую, поднял незаметный люк в полу и попытался спихнуть меня вниз, но я не поддавался. Раньше этот проход вел в Сладкое королевство, а теперь, видно, Пожиратели устроили там какой-нибудь портал или вроде, чтобы сразу попадать к Волдеморту. Как с тем проклятым Исчезательным Шкафом, который Малфой прятал в Выручай-комнате.</p><p>– Давайте же, Поттер! – пыхтел Снейп, пропихивая меня в черный провал, но я расставил ноги, руки, вцепился, как кот, в ближайший выступ и скрежетал зубами. Сдаваться вот так просто я не собирался. Эта темная дыра вдруг навела на меня такой ужас, такую панику, что я едва не задохнулся. Куда угодно, но не туда! Так умирать я не хочу! Я вообще умирать не хочу.</p><p>– Дрянной мальчишка! – в отчаянии воскликнул Снейп. – Да что с вами творится? Убирайтесь отсюда, пока еще не поздно!..</p><p>– Вообще-то, поздно, Снейп, – произнес кто-то, и факелы в коридоре вспыхнули. Алекто Кэрроу и ее брат, оба в пожирательских мантиях, направили на нас палочки. – Тебя давно уже подозревали, а теперь и доказательств не надо. Доставив к Лорду вас обоих, и награда будет двойная.</p><p>Снейп зарычал, грязно выругался, а дальше я ничего не помню.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Я думал, нас будут страшно пытать, но нас просто швырнули в сырой подвал. Кажется, мы были в доме Малфоя. Домовики там были жуть какие запуганные. Они приносили воду и исчезали прежде, чем я успевал поблагодарить.</p><p>Снейп все время молчал, хотя теперь я бы с ним обсудил кое-что. Например, на какой он все-таки стороне? Зачем он убил Дамблдора, если ненавидит Волдеморта? Может быть, Снейп просто ненавидит всех, и убить мечтает тоже всех? Это ему подходит. Я хотел выяснить, зачем он пытался отправить меня в Сладкое Королевство, вместо того, чтобы сдать своему хозяину? Может, это как на первом курсе, когда Гермиона подожгла его мантию на квиддичном матче? Мы думали, Снейп хочет меня убить, а он в это время пытался меня спасти. Но потом-то оказалось, что Снейп все-таки хочет меня убить, раз он убил Дамблдора и был на стороне Пожирателей! А теперь вот он снова пытался мне помочь, и я совсем запутался. А Снейп ничего разъяснять мне не собирался – он сидел, привалившись к стене, и скрипел зубами.</p><p>Ужасно раздражающий звук.</p><p>На нас надели кандалы, чтобы мы не сбежали, приковали нас цепями друг к другу, так что мне приходилось все время вертеться поблизости. Ужасно неловкий момент: когда мне захотелось в туалет, пришлось сообщить Снейпу.</p><p>– Вперед, – он вяло махнул рукой. – Я не смотрю.</p><p>– Отвернитесь как следует!</p><p>– Кому вы нужны, Поттер, – устало выдохнул профессор, но все-таки отвернулся, натянув цепь до предела. Беда в том, что у нас с ним были скованы и ноги, и руки – его левая, моя правая. А я неловко одной рукой управляюсь. Расстегнуть и застегнуть штаны стало настоящей задачей, заняло столько времени, что я даже уже краснеть устал. Снейп стоял совсем близко, я видел его сутулую, обтянутую черной тканью спину, и это… сбивало с настроя, если вы понимаете.</p><p>– У вас там проблемы, Поттер?</p><p>Это тоже не слишком-то помогало, его ехидные вопросы. Так или иначе, я справился с задачей и почувствовал себя настоящим победителем. Если уж я смог справить нужду в присутствии профессора Снейпа, убить Волдеморта станет сущим пустяком.</p><p>Зато спустя пару часов Снейп стал угрюмым – то есть, еще более угрюмым, чем обычно – и я понял, что теперь моя очередь отпускать язвительные комментарии. Снейп сидел у стены, согнув ноги в коленях, скрипел зубами и медитировал. Я все ждал, когда же он скажет, что ему, мол, тоже нужно. Ближе к ночи я начал волноваться за его мочевой пузырь. Снейп, похоже, слишком стеснялся. Глупо, вроде же взрослый человек.</p><p>Я сделал вид, что сплю. Спать на каменном полу, да еще зная, что в любой момент за тобой могут прийти палачи, не самое простое занятие. Но я закрыл глаза и засопел так убедительно, как только умел. Спустя какое-то время Снейп осторожно встал – цепь натянулась, дернув меня за руку и за ногу – и я услышал радостное журчание. Безумно захотелось вскочить на ноги с криком «Ага!!», но любой жестокости есть предел.</p><p>На следующее утро пришел Мальсибер. Я его узнал – видел в ту ночь, на кладбище. Он сообщил, что Лорд сейчас в отъезде – навещает старого приятеля в Нурменгарде. Но как только вернется, будет рад заняться нами вплотную. После чего мы оба получили по парочке Круцио – и я, и Снейп. Не помню, как вел себя Снейп, а я старался не кричать, и не закричал ни разу. Я уже помнил эту боль. Боль, от которой кажется, что твои кости плавятся, и ты уже никогда не оправишься. В какой-то момент в глазах потемнело, а когда я пришел в себя, то сперва решил, что нахожусь в лазарете. Сколько раз я просыпался там после ужасных испытаний? Пахло крахмалом и зельями, приглушенные голоса обсуждали мою судьбу. Родной Хогвартс, безопасный Хогвартс, где всегда кто-нибудь был рядом, чтобы помочь… в глазах защипало. Хорошо, что Снейп снял с меня очки. Я лежал на полу, головой у него на коленях, и он протирал мне лицо мокрой ладонью.</p><p>– Вы не умрете, Поттер, – тихо пообещал Снейп.</p><p>Я и не собирался.</p><p>***</p><p>Каждый раз, когда дергался Снейп, цепь натягивалась. Это было самым ужасным.</p><p>– Хватит, хватит! – я кричал, пока не охрип. Проклинать нас по очереди было удачной идеей, Беллатрис Лестрейдж очень забавляло, как мы пытаемся защитить друг друга. Она уже обзывала нас «голубками». Я хотел убить эту стерву, убить всерьез. Думаю, ее бы я смог разрубить мечом на мелкие кусочки.</p><p>Были такие проклятья, от которых кожа будто слезала с мяса. И такие, которые душили. И еще те, что заставляли избивать самого себя. Снейп держал меня за руки, а брыкался и кричал, а потом меня вырвало. Эльфы перестали приносить нам воду.</p><p>Кажется, прошло много дней, а на деле – только три. Волдеморт вернулся и хотел меня видеть. Где я, там и Снейп – цепь волочилась по полу, а мы держались за руки. Нас вели по длинному коридору, увешенному картинами в роскошных золотых рамах. Волшебники на картинах перешептывались, провожая нас скорбными взглядами. Снейп шел, выпрямив спину и высоко подняв голову с нечесаными волосами. Я старался нацепить на лицо дерзкое и лихое выражение, но видно, получалось как-то не так, потому что Снейп вдруг легонько сжал мою руку своей сухой ладонью и шепнул, едва разжимая губы:</p><p>– Держитесь с достоинством, Поттер.</p><p>Волдеморт был точно таким же отвратным и лысым, как в моих кошмарах – или в моих воспоминаниях. Он сидел в плюшевом кресле и блестел своими красными глазами.</p><p>– Какие гости! – воскликнул он хорошо поставленным голосом. – Такая честь для нас. Сам директор школы Чародейства и Волшебства, а с ним мой давний друг, Гарри Поттер! Надеюсь, вас хорошо развлекали в мое отсутствие.</p><p>– Лучше не бывает, – процедил я. От меня все еще пахло рвотой, потому что я был в грязной рубашке. Хотел вообще ее снять, но не идти же с голым торсом на встречу с Волдемортом. Это как-то… неприлично.</p><p>Волдеморт что-то говорил, но я не мог уловить ни слова, только смотрел на его бледные, шевелящиеся губы и думал: «не может быть. Не может быть, чтобы это – конец». Ну потому что так не умирают. Это случается либо героически, либо внезапно, и никак иначе.</p><p>Наконец, Волдеморт перешел к прямым угрозам. Он велел принести зелье.</p><p>– Недавнее твое изобретение, Северус. Пришла пора опробовать его на магах, не только грязнокровок травить. Как считаешь, маги кричат так же громко?</p><p>Снейп издал слабый сдавленный звук, и я сжал его руку.</p><p>– Держитесь с достоинством, Снейп, – велел я тихо.</p><p>Честно, я совсем было простился с жизнью, и зелье принесли, и Снейп дышал часто и неглубоко, и Волдеморт потирал руки… но тут появился Люциус и сообщил, что Орден Феникса штурмует Гринготтс. Волдеморт вскочил на ноги, выпустил из палочки сноп черных искр и велел бросить нас обратно в подвал.</p><p>– Позже побеседуем, – он так спешил, что едва взглянул в нашу сторону. Мне даже стало немного обидно – я-то думал, Волдеморту важней всего меня уничтожить, непримиримые враги и все такое…</p><p>В ту ночь мы со Снейпом не могли уснуть. В подвале было жутко холодно и сыро, где-то вдалеке все время капала вода, а у меня начался насморк, так что я каждые пару секунд шмыгал носом. Снейп скрипел зубами. Ужасно раздражающий звук.</p><p>– Нам надо сбежать, – сказал я.</p><p>– Отличная идея, Поттер, можете приступать, – огрызнулся Снейп.</p><p>– Сами приступайте, – насупился я. Следующие пару часов мы не произносили ни слова. Только шмыгали и скрипели. Я уже начал клевать носом, как вдруг затхлую комнатку озарило серебристое сияние. Патронус! Я мигом узнал его: это от Гермионы.</p><p>«Гарри, о чем ты думал вообще? – призрачный зверек кувыркнулся в воздухе. – Мы уже близко, постарайся продержаться! Мы придумаем, как тебя вытащить!». Это меня здорово приободрило – я начал улыбаться, как полный придурок, и даже Снейп прекратил морщить свой длинный нос. Он проводил взглядом Патронус и повернулся ко мне:</p><p>– Бобер? У вашей подруги серьезные комплексы.</p><p>– Посмотрел бы я на вашего! – фыркнул я. – Спорим, там какое-нибудь дикое страшилище?</p><p>– Уж будьте уверены, – рявкнул Снейп, заворачиваясь в мантию.</p><p>Нас собирались убить еще дважды, но в первый раз Люциус вбежал в комнату и с огромным волнением сообщил, что Нагини сильно нездоровиться – похоже, ее кто-то отравил! Волдеморт едва дверь не выбил, так быстро унесся спасать любимицу. А во второй раз Малфой возник словно из ниоткуда и закричал, мол, в Министерстве паника: кто-то напал на Долорес Амбридж и попытался отнять медальон! И снова всех как ветром сдуло. Позабыв про нас, Пожиратели аппарировали. Малфой исчез последним, подмигнув Снейпу.</p><p>В ту ночь к нам снова прилетел Патронус, на этот раз от Рона: он сообщил, что подмога уже на подходе. Было довольно странно разговаривать с висящим в воздухе гамбургером, но я делал и более нелепые вещи.</p><p>– Ни слова, – велел я Снейпу, как только тот открыл рот. В конце концов, у каждого свое счастливое воспоминание, и нечего критиковать.</p><p>***</p><p>За нами явился Добби. Он возник с легким хлопком, от которого мое сердце чуть не разорвалось. Когда я снова вспомнил, как дышать, Добби уже протягивал свою худую ручку.</p><p>– Добби помочь Гарри Поттеру! Добби перенести Гарри Поттера в надежное место!</p><p>– Только захватим Снейпа, – шепнул я, но Добби яростно замотал головой, так, что его уши захлопали.</p><p>– Добби нельзя! Нельзя брать злобного Снейпа сэра! Добби велено помочь одному!</p><p>– Но я не могу оставить его здесь, Добби! – сердито пояснил я. Снейп съежился у дальней стены, свесив голову на грудь, и, кажется, спал. Нас здорово выматывала постоянная угроза смерти, да и кормили здесь отвратительно. – Ты должен перенести нас обоих!</p><p>– Добби не может, – почти рыдая, сообщил домовик. – Надежное место вместит одного! Добби перенести Гарри Поттера!</p><p>– Я никуда не пойду, – пришлось скрестить руки на груди, чтобы это прозвучало уверенно. Добби горестно взвыл и исчез в ту же секунду.</p><p>А потом пришел хорек. Он трясся так, что связка ключей в его руках дребезжала.</p><p>– Профессор! – позвал он шепотом.</p><p>– Драко, – Снейп торопливо подошел к двери, словно и не спал секунду назад. Он выглянул в узкое окошечко, из которого мы иногда обозревали коридор. – Вас прислал отец?</p><p>– Да. Он сказал, вы найдете выход. Он сказал, чтобы вы взяли меня с собой.</p><p>– Прекрасно! Что ж, поторопитесь, – Снейп обернулся. – Поттер, сюда.</p><p>– Нет! Только вы, профессор, – уточнил хорек. – Он должен остаться.</p><p>– Вы с ума сошли? Откройте дверь, с остальным я разберусь! – обозлился Снейп. Я бы тоже на его месте обозлился, вообще-то.</p><p>– Если Поттер сбежит, нам всем крышка. Если сбежите только вы, Лорд отыграется на Поттере. Я не могу выпустить его.</p><p>– Если Темный Лорд добьется своего, его могущество увеличится сверх всякой меры, и наше общее рабство, мистер Малфой, станет вечным. Вы должны понимать, что его гибель станет нашим общим концом, – очень убедительно проговорил Снейп. Я был удивлен услышать от него такие слова, но хорек даже не слушал.</p><p>– Там мой отец и мать, профессор! Я не стану рисковать ими. Либо уходим только мы с вами, либо…</p><p>Звякнули ключи. Снейп устало прислонился к двери.</p><p>– Я понимаю, – мягко сказал он. – Спасибо, Драко. И передайте отцу, что я сожалею. Теперь можете идти.</p><p>– Но… – начал было я, а Снейп взмахнул рукой.</p><p>– Ни слова, Поттер. Сейчас я не настроен общаться с вами. Ни на какие темы.</p><p>Можно подумать, он хоть когда-нибудь был настроен.</p><p>***</p><p>Ну, зато стало понятно: помощи ждать неоткуда. Придется полагаться только на себя. Даже Снейп согласился, что надо бежать. Рано или поздно нас все-таки начнут пытать по-настоящему, верно ведь?</p><p>Как и любой план побега, этот был обречен. Стены из камня, пол из камня, потолок из камня. Высоко под потолком было зарешеченное окошечко, вот только мы со Снейпом были прикованы друг к другу. Нет, я бы допрыгнул, наверное, но вот заставлять прыгать профессора Снейпа мне стало как-то неловко.</p><p>Мы простукивали стены и даже пытались сделать подкоп миской, в которой нам принесли воду. Ну, то есть, я пытался, а Снейп ехидничал неподалеку. Если бы он не ехидничал, а помогал, может, что и вышло бы – через полтора часа я все-таки смог вырыть небольшую ямку.</p><p>– Сгодится, чтобы пикси похоронить, – вынес вердикт этот злыдень.</p><p>Мне все казалось, откуда-то веет сквозняком – что, если в том темном углу есть тайный проход? Или в этом темном углу? Или еще где? Наконец, Снейп взмолился:</p><p>– Поттер, угомонись хоть на минутку!</p><p>Я рухнул на пол, слишком уставший, чтобы спорить. Снейп прислонился к стене чуть поодаль, до предела натянув цепь. В тусклом свете, льющимся в окошко под потолком, Снейп казался изнуренным.</p><p>– По крайней мере, мне больше никогда не придется проверять домашнее задание хаффлпаффцев, – вдруг произнес он.</p><p>– А мне – есть гермионину стряпню! – подхватил я.</p><p>– И участвовать в унылых пожирательских оргиях, – добавил Снейп. Я уставился на него во все глаза, но он состроил такую гримасу, что я быстро отвернулся. «А мне не придется вообще заниматься сексом», – подумал я. Я еще ни разу этого не делал, и, по правде говоря, не горел желанием. Поцелуй с Чжоу стал настоящей моральной травмой – теперь я не был уверен, что хочу «узнавать кого-то поближе». Вдруг девчонка разрыдается, стоит мне раздеться?</p><p>Вслух я, конечно, сказал другое.</p><p>– Не придется мокнуть под дождем во время трехчасовых тренировок...</p><p>– Мне казалось, это доставляет вам извращенное удовольствие, – приподнял бровь Снейп. Он явно никогда не тренировался с Вудом: вот уж кто получает извращенное удовольствие по полной. – Мне никогда не придется присутствовать на педсоветах, – он мечтательно закрыл глаза, и я мог бы поклясться, что его губы были очень близки к улыбке.</p><p>– Мне никогда не придется сдавать экзамены.</p><p>– Мне не придется принимать у вас экзамены, Поттер. А также у Лонгботтома, спасибо Мерлину.</p><p>– Мне не придется жениться на Джинни!</p><p>Снейп коротко взглянул на меня. Я и сам понял, что прозвучало не слишком-то по-геройски. Но что могу поделать? Я был рад этому. Мне ведь семнадцать. В этом возрасте мотоцикл заводят, а не жену.</p><p>– Мне не придется выслушивать бредни моих глубокоуважаемых коллег Кэрроу.</p><p>– А мне не придется убивать Волдеморта!</p><p>На секунду я впал в ступор от этой мысли. Столько лет я готовился, что однажды придется сразиться с ним лицом к лицу – а теперь…</p><p>– Не вздумайте считать, что это к лучшему, – прошипел вдруг Снейп, очутившись рядом. Он вцепился в мое плечо с такой силой, что я чуть не закричал. – Это путь слабаков, – произнес он с перекошенным от ярости лицом.</p><p>– Не вам же с ним сражаться, – пробормотал я вяло. Быть может, это судьба? Вот и Трелони все время повторяла, что я несчастный мальчик и меня ждет трагическая гибель. Один на один со Снейпом, в душном подвале, на цепи, как собака – куда уж трагичней?</p><p>– Мы выберемся отсюда, – прошипел Снейп. – Слышите, Поттер? Мы не сдадимся. Поклянитесь мне!</p><p>– Я не…</p><p>– Поклянитесь! Мы найдем отсюда выход, чего бы это ни стоило.</p><p>Потом оказалось, что нас забыли запереть.</p><p>***</p><p>Дверь была не заперта. Это выяснилось совершенно случайно и повергло нас со Снейпом в подобие транса. Пару секунд мы молча таращились на приоткрывшуюся от сквозняка дверь, не двигаясь с места. Я все думал: неужели это хорек нас выпустил? Или какая-нибудь магия домовиков? Но скорее всего, нас просто забыли запереть. Волдеморт явно не привередничал, набирая себе слуг.</p><p>Так и вышло, что мы со Снейпом посреди ночи крались по Малфой-мэнору, вооруженные одной только миской. Хотя Снейп в лучшие свои годы мог убить взглядом, а у меня от головы все проклятья отскакивали, так что нам не стоило всерьез беспокоиться. И все-таки это было здорово страшно: в неровном свете факелов наши тени дрожали и сливались в одну, черную и огромную, она маячила на краю зрения, и все время казалось, что там кто-то есть – фигура в черном, Пожиратель. Мое сердце колотилось так часто, что аж грудь заболела. Снейп шел впереди, показывая путь – он в этом доме знал каждый закоулок. По узкой лестнице мы поднимались, подобрав цепь и шагая в такт, чтобы не греметь. Цепь была тяжеленной и все время выскальзывала из рук. Один раз я ее выронил, и она с грохотом ударилась о ступени. В ночной тишине это было просто ОГЛУШИТЕЛЬНО. Мы застыли на месте, я, вытаращив глаза, уставился на Снейпа: вот уж когда он имел полное право обозвать меня криворуким кретином. Но он ничего не сказал, только, спустя пару секунд, сделал знак: «идем дальше».</p><p>А обнаружили нас уже на первом этаже, на пути к выходу. И ладно бы, мы наткнулись на какого-нибудь Петтигрю – я бы пристукнул его миской с огромным удовольствием. Но это была Беллатрис Лестрейдж, с распущенными волосами и стаканом молока в руке. А хуже всего то, что на ней было какое-то совсем уж непотребное одеяние, сквозь которое просвечивало все, что только могло просвечивать. Убегать от проклятий, зажмурив глаза, оказалось совсем непросто.</p><p>Увидев нас, эта стерва завопила, как баньши. Сперва мне в голову полетел стакан молока, а в следующее мгновение Лестрейдж вытащила волшебную палочку (и я совершенно не хотел знать, откуда она эту самую палочку вытащила).</p><p>Мы со Снейпом, конечно, дернулись в разные стороны. Цепь натянулась, и я чудом устоял на ногах.</p><p>– Сюда, – гаркнул Снейп, схватив меня за шкирку. Следующие пару секунд мы уворачивались от вспышек проклятий и прятались за разными предметами мебели. Шуму наделали столько, что должен был проснуться весь дом – а значит, нам надо было бежать к выходу как можно скорее.</p><p>Лестрейдж показала все, на что она способна. Хоть бы один простенький «Ступефай» или «Круцио». Нет! Ни одного знакомого проклятья, и все – спорить готов – из раздела самой темнейшей магии. В нас летели сверкающие змеи, скорпионы, сотканные из теней, пол под ногами вдруг начинал пульсировать, а с потолка сыпались острые, как клинки, осколки стекла. И это не говоря о тех проклятьях, действие которых было непонятно – они просто прорезали разноцветными вспышками полумрак холла, в котором мы метались.</p><p>В какой-то момент я запнулся о цепь, потому что не так-то просто бегать, если твоя нога прикована к ноге другого человека. Повалился на пол, а сверху рухнул Снейп, и тут же в нас угодила сверкающая вспышка. Точнее, она угодила в Снейпа, и он закричал, так страшно и так громко, что стало ясно: я никогда уже не забуду этот крик.</p><p>На меня будто нашло помутнение. Совсем не помню, как мы добрались до двери. Кажется, я волочил Снейпа, схватив за руку. Кажется, Лестрейдж кричала что-то, и все вокруг взрывалось. Кажется, тяжелая дубовая дверь не поддавалась, густел и плавился воздух, треснули стеклышки моих очков, а в ушах нарастал гул, пока вдруг не наступила оглушительная, звенящая тишина.</p><p>Мы оказались снаружи.</p><p>Снейп держался за меня, бессмысленно глядя перед собой. Глаза его были широко распахнуты, волосы и брови опалены заклинанием. Вокруг, сколько хватало взгляда, простирался сад с узорными кустами, каменными дорожками и нелепыми, уродливыми мраморными фигурами.</p><p>– Куда теперь, профессор? – шепнул я в панике, не дождался ответа и побежал туда, куда велело сердце. В конце концов, Дамблдор всегда говорил, что стоит доверять интуиции? Мы мчались мимо зеленых изгородей, кованых решеток и клумб с поникшими цветочками, бежали, не разбирая дороги, неслись со всех ног. Цепь волочилась по траве, моя ладонь будто вплавилась в ладонь Снейпа, и ночную тишину нарушал только стрекот сверчков да наше дыхание.</p><p>«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста», – заклинал я, не способный даже мысленно закончить фразу. Ноги подгибались, а этот сад был бесконечным. Малфои, пижоны этакие, могли бы озаботиться указателями, раз уж решили обустроить себе сад с чертов квиддичный стадион.</p><p>В какой-то момент мне показалось, я увидел призрака, но это был сияющий павлин. Малфой послал нам патронуса? Я помчался за павлином, увлекая за собой Снейпа. Птица смешно семенила, целеустремленно двигаясь к высокой зеленой изгороди. Там должен быть проход! Последние пару метров я бежал на чистом упрямстве.</p><p>Не было там никакого проклятого прохода. Павлин захлопал своими бесполезными крыльями, припустив быстрее, и я разглядел: это была обычная птица. Должно быть, павлин просто убегал от нас в ужасе. Мне бы тоже стало не по себе, если бы за мной по темному саду гнались два грязных, обезумевших волшебника.</p><p>Мы уткнулись в изгородь, и я не смог бы пробежать больше ни шага, даже если бы от этого зависела моя жизнь. Но ведь она и зависела… где-то вдалеке я слышал крики: наверняка все Пожиратели сейчас ищут нас. А Снейп безвольно привалился к изгороди, бесполезный, как глупый павлин.</p><p>– Вы обещали! – я толкнул его в грудь, задыхаясь. – Вы сказали, что мы не умрем! Вы поклялись, что мы выберемся! – Снейп не отвечал и не защищался, позволяя толкать себя. Каждый раз, когда мой кулак ударял ему в грудь, Снейп дергался, и волосы падали ему на лицо. – Не смейте, вы, подлый… не бросайте меня одного! Трус!</p><p>Он даже не моргнул. Кажется, проклятье что-то в нем всерьез повредило. Крики были все ближе, я уже различал слова: «Сюда», «Направо!», «Разделитесь». Меня колотила дрожь, и я, конечно, не из тех, кто ревет чуть что, но тут… в общем, покатились слезы.</p><p>Со злости я пнул изгородь, и моя нога погрузилась в ее густую зелень. Не секунды больше не размышляя, я нырнул прямо сквозь нее, как сквозь стену на вокзале Кинг-Кросс – и Снейп шел следом. Ветки били меня по лицу, мелкие листочки забирались за шиворот, липли к губам, очки съехали, а еще что-то поцарапало мне ухо, но я шел вперед сквозь эту бесконечно толстую изгородь, пока мы со Снейпом не оказались на свободе.</p><p>***</p><p>– И что он, все время теперь за тобой будет ходить? – спросил Рон.</p><p>Они с Гермионой как раз собрались приступом брать Малфой-мэнор, когда услышали дикие вопли. Это я радовался жизни. Не помню ничего, хоть убей. Рон сказал, я вел себя неадекватно: размахивал руками, хохотал, запрокинув голову к небу, и бегал вокруг Снейпа, пока цепь не запуталась.</p><p>Мы аппарировали подальше, в Динский лес, который мне уже был как дом родной. Цепь Гермиона испарила, а вот Снейпа так просто не испаришь. Теперь он сидел рядышком, уставившись в одну точку, а Рон с ужасом его разглядывал.</p><p>– Ему чем-то темномагическим прилетело, – пояснил я. – Надо покормить, вдруг оклемается?</p><p>– Или отравить, чтобы не мучился, – пробурчал Рон едва слышно. – Гарри, что он все смотрит на меня? Так и аппетит потерять недолго.</p><p>– А ну-ка повтори, – Гермиона прекратила помешивать в котелке и обернулась к нам.</p><p>– Я сказал, есть очень хочется. Ммм, как вкусно пахнет. И добавки, пожалуйста, сразу, – не моргнув глазом, выпалил Рон. Получать по голове половником никому не хотелось.</p><p>В самом начале путешествия у нас вышел спор, на ком готовка. Я припомнил, что Дурсли заставляли меня готовить многие годы – настоящий садизм с их стороны, моральная травма на всю жизнь, и было бы жестоко напоминать мне об этом. Рон попытался использовать ту же отмазку, сказав, что мама бесчеловечно заставляла его помогать на кухне, но мог бы и не стараться: Гермиона часто работала с ним в паре на уроках Зельеварения. Если уж такую безобидную вещь, как Перечное Зелье, Рон умудрялся сделать ядовитым варевом, что тут говорить про потенциально опасную похлебку?</p><p>После первого ужина, приготовленного Гермионой, мы с Роном вспомнили про справедливость, равенство и демократию. «Будем голосовать?» – предложил Рон слабым голосом, схватившись за живот. Конечно, Гермиона тут же смертельно обиделась, так что пришлось терпеть ее стряпню снова и снова. Я давно уже понял: если меня что и доканает, так это не Крестражи и не темная магия, а кроличье рагу. Ну, или то, что должно им быть.</p><p>Не знаю, может, и к лучшему, что Снейп не ел. Мы поставили перед ним плошку, но он даже не взглянул. Не кормить же его с ложечки?</p><p>После ужина мы стали держать военный совет. Я почему-то был уверен, что проблема решится сама собой. Они все так и делают, правда же? На то и проблемы. Но Снейп – он, конечно, похуже, чем просто проблема (возможно, он даже похуже, чем кроличье рагу).</p><p>– Профессор, вы слышите нас? – Гермиона очень вежливо пощелкала пальцами перед его носом, поводила рукой перед глазами, но Снейп с выражением ужасающего умиротворения на лице глядел куда-то сквозь нее. – Гарри, ты точно не помнишь, как звучало проклятье?</p><p>Ну в самом деле, можно подумать, я прислушивался. Там бы шкуру свою спасти!</p><p>– А может, его чем-нибудь приложить посильнее? – Рону стало не по себе от наших с Гермионой взглядов, и он поспешил добавить: – Знаете, клин клином вышибают?</p><p>– Я думаю, ему нужно немного отдохнуть, вот и все. Завтра проснется как новенький, – убежденно заявил я. Все говорят: здоровый сон творит чудеса. У Снейпа вечно вид был такой, будто он даже слова такого не знает. Учитывая, что во время любой ночной вылазки его можно было встретить, патрулирующим коридор – может, он и не знал.</p><p>– В крайнем случае, мы можем просто аппарировать его к воротам Хогвартса и оставить там – кто-нибудь да подберет! – жизнерадостно заключил Рон, и на этом мы закончили все обсуждения. С наступлением ночи в лесу становилось довольно страшно, так что мы старались заснуть до полной темноты, чтобы не вслушиваться в ночные шорохи.</p><p>– Ладно, Гарри, спокойной ночи, следи, чтобы он тебя ночью не кусал, – Рон торопливо забрался в спальный мешок к Гермионе, и я запоздало понял. Понял, конечно, но – запоздало.</p><p>Что мешка-то у нас только два.</p><p>Мы, конечно, пытались трансфигурировать третий из томика Истории Магии, но в то, что вышло, никто из нас по доброй воле лезть не захотел. Обычно мы спали с Роном, и хотя он пинается, конечно, это было в общем и целом терпимо.</p><p>Пошумев и повозившись, Рон с Гермионой затихли в своем мешке. Я уныло поглядел на Снейпа. Потом на свой мешок. На Снейпа. На мешок. Как запихнуть Снейпа в мешок, я даже приблизительно не догадывался. Быть может, он поспит стоя? Вряд ли он вообще соображал, что происходит. С другой стороны, какой уж тут здоровый сон, если – стоя?..</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, я взял Снейпа за руку и подвел к мешку. Надавил на плечи, и Снейп покорно встал на четвереньки. Это был такой бездумный, животный жест, что мне вдруг стало нестерпимо стыдно за него. Счастье еще, что никто не видел.</p><p>– Сюда, профессор, – прошептал я, расстегнув мешок. Спустя пару часов мучений и несколько очень неловких прикосновений, мне удалось его разместить в тепле и комфорте. Я юркнул рядом, в теплой тесноте уткнулся носом в профессорскую грудь и тут же заснул.</p><p>По крайней мере, этот не пинался.</p><p>***</p><p>Наутро профессору стало намного лучше. В его глазах проскальзывал какой-то огонек разума.</p><p>– Еще бы, ты же перед ним Люмосом водишь, – вздохнула Гермиона.</p><p>Я и в глаза ему светил, и за плечи тряс – Снейп покорно трясся, его голова слегка откидывалась назад, как у тряпичной куклы. Его рот безвольно приоткрывался, руки свисали вдоль туловища. Такой Снейп мне совсем не нравился (можно подумать, что от любого другого я был бы в восторге).</p><p>И все равно: ему было гораздо, гораздо лучше! Я же видел. Проклятье медленно сходило на нет. Снейп бодро шагал, когда я направлял его, и садился, стоило надавить ему на плечи. Он не был похож на зомби или инфери, хотя Рон и шарахнулся прочь, столкнувшись с ним в кустах поутру.</p><p>– Черт, дружище, так и сердце лопнуть могло! – сердито пробормотал Рон. – Может, нам привязать его к чему-нибудь, чтобы не бродил?</p><p>Снейп действительно то и дело принимался бродить – шагал с самым потерянным видом, кругами или зигзагами. Вряд ли он пытался нам что-то этим сказать, хотя Гермиона и выдвигала такую теорию. «Надо просто проследить, куда он идет», – предложила она, и следующие пару часов мы ходили кругами, как четыре идиота. Впрочем, нет – Снейп-то явно не чувствовал себя глупо, он прогуливался, наслаждаясь жизнью.</p><p>Честно сказать, редко я видел Снейпа таким безмятежным и расслабленным.</p><p>– Мне кажется, он уже начал понимать, что мы говорим, – предположил я, когда мы с Роном и Гермионой обсуждали, как дальше воевать. Снейпа я усадил рядом, и вот теперь он склонил голову к плечу, сверля меня глазами. Я предпочел не заметить, как Рон и Гермиона переглянулись за моей спиной. Они все время переглядывались.</p><p>Свежий воздух, здоровый сон, что там еще? Я был уверен, что скоро Снейп оклемается.</p><p>– Гарри, – жалостливо пробормотала Гермиона.</p><p>***</p><p>– Может, переодеть его во что-нибудь приличное? – предложила она на второй день. Мантия Снейпа и впрямь вся истрепалась, широкие полы были изодраны в клочья, на темной ткани блестели пятна. Не помню, что это было – то ли его кровь, то ли моя рвота. Вид у профессора был неважный.</p><p>– Тогда давайте и голову вымоем, – фыркнул Рон. – Поверить не могу, что Снейп полностью в нашем распоряжении!</p><p>Он согласился пожертвовать своим свитером. Кирпично-алый цвет и гигантская буква «Р» на груди – по крайней мере, безо всяких пятен.</p><p>Мы вытащили свитер из недр гермиониной сумочки и сгрудились вокруг профессора. Тот безмятежно покачивался, сложив руки за спиной.</p><p>– А кто будет его переодевать? – насторожено уточнила Гермиона, и наступила долгая пауза.</p><p>Я честно надеялся, что Снейп ничего не вспомнит, когда ему полегчает. Думаю, сотней снятых баллов и отработкой дело бы не обошлось.</p><p>***</p><p>Мы шли через лес, шли долго, упорно и без лишних разговоров, как и обычно. Снейпа мне пришлось вести за руку, потому что он то и дело отставал, а один раз вообще застыл перед деревом, разглядывая мох на коре. Замыкая процессию, мы с профессором шагали сквозь чащу. Пальцы у Снейпа были – как ледышки, но в моей ладони быстро согревались, так что я брал его то за правую руку, то за левую.</p><p>– Вы бы просыпались, профессор, – бормотал я себе под нос. – Сам знаю, это приятно – просто идти за кем-то, никаких тебе педсоветов и хаффлпаффцев, да… но ведь нечестно же. Я тут за вас отдуваться должен, что ли?</p><p>Когда начался ливень, Гермиона достала из сумочки палатку. Рон принялся крутить ручки приемника, вслушиваясь в шипение. Я сел возле маленького костерка, подбрасывая ветки. В желтом огне начал различать всякие фигурки: сначала увидел маленького человечка в большой шляпе, потом – кого-то вроде коня или фестрала, а после – что-то похожее на корону. Мне нравилось глядеть в огонь и придумывать всякие истории. Раньше я развлекался чем-то подобным, только вглядывался в покрытую трещинами стену чулана.</p><p>Что-то коснулось моего плеча. Снейп сидел рядом, сосредоточенно уставившись в пламя. На секунду я решил уже, что он пришел в себя.</p><p>– Наконец-то! – воскликнул я, схватив его за руку, но Снейп не двинулся. И такая злость меня взяла, ужас просто. Захотелось врезать ему. То есть, мне всегда хотелось ему врезать, с первого курса, наверное, но в этот раз все было по-настоящему. Кажется, я даже замахнулся, но Гермиона вдруг очутилась рядом, перехватила мою руку.</p><p>– Гарри! – она тяжело дышала, печально глядя на меня. Сразу стало стыдно. С Гермионой всегда так – она просто смотрит, а тебе уже стыдно.</p><p>– Я… это просто… прости, Гермиона, устал, – буркнул я, вывернулся из ее хватки и ушел в палатку. Рон тряс меня за плечо, когда пришло время ужинать, но я притворился спящим. Я слышал, дождь за стенами палатки усилился, слышал, как Рон с Гермионой привели Снейпа.</p><p>– Профессор, выпейте… – Гермиона обращалась к нему с подчеркнутой вежливостью, словно ему было до этого хоть какое-то дело. Потом вдруг вскрикнула. Я приподнялся на локтях: Снейп отвернулся от Гермионы, расплескав содержимое дымящейся кружки. Гермиона в отчаянии взглянула на меня. – Гарри, мне кажется, у тебя лучше это выйдет.</p><p>Я без слов подошел и забрал у нее питье.</p><p>– Тут горячий чай с бодрящим зельем, я подумала, мы все так промокли, а он даже не может руки к огню протянуть…</p><p>– Ладно, я понял, – грубовато прервал я. Сел перед Снейпом на корточки, обхватив двумя руками горячую кружку. Снейп глядел на меня сверху вниз, я отражался в его глазах. Устыдился вдруг своей повышенной лохматости. Поднес кружку к его губам, и он покорно разомкнул их. Интересно, если бы я дал Снейпу яд, он бы так же послушно пил из моих рук? Если бы я дал ему пощечину, он бы даже не попытался отстраниться? Если бы я поцеловал его…</p><p>Всякие глупости лезли в голову.</p><p>Напоив Снейпа, я без особых проблем запихнул его в мешок – вот что значит практика. Устроился рядом, повертевшись, тут же заснул. Проснулся ночью от холода. Снейпа не было. Я выскочил из палатки в одном носке, наступил на ветку, зашипел, прыгая на одной ноге. Снейп сидел у костра, снова заворожено глядя в пламя. Тоже мне, ночной черный мотылек.</p><p>Я вытащил из палатки одеяло, и очень долго мы со Снейпом сидели, вслушиваясь в ночные шорохи. Когда я начал засыпать, привалившись к его плечу, небо уже светлело.</p><p>– Пойдем спать, – попросил я, потянув Снейпа за руку. Тот неохотно поднялся на ноги. Я вдруг заметил, что на щеках и подбородке у него темнеет щетина. Так это было странно! Я ведь никогда не видел Снейпа небритым. Даже представить не мог его с бородой или усами (он и без того кошмар подземельев – зачем же усугублять?). А тут…</p><p>Стало вдруг так страшно. Он ведь умер, верно? То есть – ходит, моргает, но ведь это уже не то? Он – еще одна жертва, и его имя тоже будет выбито на белом погребальном камне, когда все это закончится? Может быть, рядом с моим?</p><p>– Вернись, пожалуйста, – шепнул я, заглянув ему в глаза. – Ты меня слышишь? Ты еще здесь?</p><p>Бородатый и в свитере миссис Уизли. Вот какая участь его ждала. Неудивительно, что он не откликался.</p><p>***</p><p>Мы разрабатывали планы, как убить Волдеморта. Искали крестражи, все дела. Гермиона читала нам сказки Барда Бидля на ночь. Рон ловил волну, а потом пересказывал последние новости, которые услышал на радио Пушок. Снейп ел, но только из моих рук. Спал рядом со мной. Хмурился во сне – не знаю, что ему снилось. Иногда казалось, если резко его разбудить, он очнется.</p><p>Мы разрабатывали планы, как вернуть Снейпа. Я рассказал ребятам все, что знал: Снейп и сам был не в фаворе у Волдеморта, и видно, был предателем только наполовину. То есть, он, конечно, убил Альбуса Дамблдора – я видел это своими глазами. Но он пытался спасти меня. И он обещал, что я не умру. Приятно, что толку скрывать.</p><p>Мы все хотели, чтобы Снейп очнулся.</p><p>Гермиона была уверена, что Снейп сможет нам помочь в поисках крестражей. Она сказала, что должна кое-что почитать – ну, это никого не удивило – но ни в одной книге не было решения нашей проблемы.</p><p>Рон мечтал, чтобы Снейп вернулся в Хогвартс и больше не мозолил нам глаза в палатке («и без того тесной!»). Он предлагал разные методы лечения, один другого хлеще.</p><p>– Может, его напугать хорошенько?</p><p>– У него же не икота!</p><p>– Тогда встряхнуть как следует! Или воды в лицо вылить. Дайте ему бодроперцового зелья! Или что-нибудь из сладостей Уизли. Кого угодно в себя приведет! Или из себя выведет… Может, перед ним зелье неправильно сварить? Он сразу активируется: сорок баллов с гриффиндора! Гарри, а может, ты его поцелуешь?</p><p>– Чего это? – голос дал петуха, и я вовсе не собирался так кричать, вот уж честно. Рон повернулся ко мне – ухмылка от уха до уха.</p><p>– Ну как же. Заколдованных принцесс так спасали.</p><p>– А заколдованных упырей? – мрачно уточнил я. Мне тут же стало стыдно, я покосился на Снейпа – тот равнодушно сидел рядом, будто и не про него говорят.</p><p>Нет, так дальше продолжаться не могло.</p><p>Когда все уснули, я его поцеловал. И еще раз. В третий раз – для верности. Он словно и не заметил. Но, по крайней мере, рыдать не начал, как Чжоу. Что уже, по-моему, было хорошим результатом.</p><p>***</p><p>Наше путешествие подходило к концу.</p><p>- Гарри, мы должны обсудить кое-что.</p><p>Я и сам знал, что должны, но честно - так не хотелось! Мы уселись, скрестив ноги по-турецки, вокруг старого котелка, в котором булькало очередное варево. Под лампой кружил мотылек, стены палатки прогибались от ветра. Чертовы равнины: всюду ветер, ветер в волосах, под рубашкой и даже, кажется, в груди какие-то вихри ненормальные.</p><p>- Надо двигать в Хогвартс, - сказал Рон, ковыряя пальцем веснушку на коленке. - Там меч. И ребята наши.</p><p>- Там можно будет поискать последний крестраж, - добавила Гермиона. - Ведь Волдеморт когда-то учился в Хогвартсе, да и защита у школы отличная - хорошее место, чтобы спрятать что-то ценное.</p><p>Я и сам это знал. А еще чувствовал: в Хогвартсе-то все и закончится. Страшно было до жути. Но ведь в книжках героям не страшно, когда они на подвиги идут? Лучше всего - представлять себя героем из книжки. Когда-нибудь про меня сложат песни, и пьяный Флетчер будет выть их в Трех Метлах всем, желающим послушать.</p><p>- А что мы будем делать с ним? - спросил я. Мы все повернулись к Снейпу. Он стоял на входе в палатку, глядя на дождь. Косые струи попадали внутрь и мочили его мантию. - Ему нельзя возвращаться в Хогвартс. Там слишком опасно.</p><p>- А нам как будто не опасно туда возвращаться! - возмутился Рон.</p><p>- Да, но мы-то можем за себя постоять, а он... - я кинул в Снейпа Согревающие чары. Он даже не шелохнулся. - Видишь?</p><p>- Оставим его где-нибудь неподалеку, в Запретном лесу, - предложила Гермиона.</p><p>- Ну да, там ведь абсолютно нечего бояться - кроме гигантских пауков, злобных кентавров и болотных огоньков! - фыркнул Рон, а я добавил:</p><p>- И озабоченных енотов, - мне вовсе не хотелось, чтобы на Снейпа напал какой-нибудь озабоченный енот (кто угодно озабоченный, если уж на то пошло). Один такой зверек здорово отравлял мне жизнь в Динском лесу. Этим двоим смешно, а я не знал уже, куда деваться: чертов енот проникал в палатку даже сквозь защитные сферы. Рон заявил, что теперь я, как честный человек, обязан взять енота на выпускной бал. А Гермиона возразила, что это разобьет Джинни сердце. Никакого сочувствия от них не дождешься...</p><p>- Оставим его в Визжащей Хижине, - решила Гермиона, и мы с Роном согласились.</p><p>Тогда нам казалось, что это - хорошая идея.</p><p>***</p><p>- Как насчет легиллименции? - эта идея, как и все другие дельные мысли, пришла в голову Гермионе. Пару секунд я даже не мог понять, чего конкретно эта женщина от меня хочет. - Легиллименция, Гарри! Ты ведь изучал ее на пятом курсе. Попробуй применить ее к Снейпу.</p><p>- С ума сошла? - завопил я.</p><p>- Наоборот, Гарри, это же так нам поможет! Может быть, Снейп понимает все, что происходит, просто не может подать нам знак? Если он знает это проклятье, то сможет подсказать, как его снять. Особое зелье или чары... подумай, Гарри! Может, он скован проклятьем, а ты проникнешь в его разум и сможешь разбудить.</p><p>Звучало и правда неплохо. Но... читать мысли Снейпа? Звучит как инструкция для самоубийцы. Я правда, действительно не хотел этого делать.</p><p>- Отлично, тогда приступим.</p><p>Снейп послушно встал передо мной. Я взял его за плечи, немного разворачивая. Заглянул в глаза. Равнодушный, бесстрастный взгляд, который скользил по моему лицу и куда-то вдаль, сквозь меня, словно я был призраком. Легонько встряхнув Снейпа, я отступил на шаг.</p><p>- Ладно. Хорошо. Сейчас возьму и легиллиментирую тебя.</p><p>Снейп не выглядел впечатленным моими угрозами. Он стоял, чуть покачиваясь, руки свисали вдоль тела. Вид у него был... безобидный. Глубоко вдохнув, я направил палочку ему прямо в лицо.</p><p>- Да. Вот так. Уже почти.</p><p>Снейп моргнул. Ох. Куда проще было бы, если бы он кривил губы и провоцировал меня. "Ну же, Поттер". "Соберитесь, Поттер". "Я вполне уверен, что вы в состоянии произнести заклинание вслух, Поттер". В моей голове его голос звучал резко и злобно, но почему-то в груди разлилось тепло, словно после пирожков миссис Уизли.</p><p>- Не спеши, у нас все время мира, - насмешливо заметила Гермиона.</p><p>- Ты сейчас весь настрой собьешь!</p><p>Взмахнув палочкой, я открыл рот. Облизал губы. Снейп снова моргнул. Ну, это же просто невыносимо!</p><p>- В чем дело, Гарри? Не уверен, что получится?</p><p>- Просто... не думаю, что Снейп бы мне позволил. То есть... он был бы против, точно знаю.</p><p>- Он ведь учил тебя. Наверняка вы много практиковались, и тебе уже приходилось оказываться в его голове!</p><p>- Э-э-э...</p><p>- Давай же, Гарри! Снейп знает, что ты не станешь злоупотреблять своим положением, и не будешь совать нос во что-то слишком личное.</p><p>- Да. Точно. Конечно, он это знает. - Я закатил глаза к потолку. - Просто... не могла бы ты отвернуться?</p><p>Издав тяжелый вздох, Гермиона отвернулась. Я шагнул поближе, почти уткнувшись кончиком палочки в кончик носа Снейпа, и шепнул:</p><p>- Легиллименс.</p><p>Глаза в глаза. Меня будто затянуло внутрь. Так легко и быстро все получилось. Я был уверен, что мне придется по меньшей мере три раза повторить заклятье, но видно, чтение мыслей - как езда на велосипеде.</p><p>Там было... светло. Очень, очень светло. Свет бил отовсюду, почти ослепляя. Я ожидал чего-то другого, конечно, каких-нибудь смазанных образов, мельтешения воспоминаний: лица, голоса, удары... как в прошлый раз, когда мне удалось пробить защиту Снейпа. Но в этот раз был только свет.</p><p>Я сделал шаг вперед. Я словно был там - был всем телом. Шаг и шаг, и вот я увидел впереди что-то... темное пятно. Фигуру. Подойдя поближе, я убедился, что это он - Снейп. Он был совсем мелким. Лет десять, от силы. Я сразу узнал его, потому что уже видел в его воспоминаниях: носатый мальчишка с волосами, упавшими на лицо. Он стоял и глядел, как я приближаюсь.</p><p>- Привет, - сказал я, улыбаясь, как идиот.</p><p>- Привет, - ответил он негромко. - Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>- Я пришел за тобой.</p><p>- А, - он опустил глаза вниз. Я тоже посмотрел туда, и вдруг заметил цепь. Не знаю уж, как я сразу ее не увидел - она тянулась от его запястья к моему. Мы были скованы. Снова. Когда я снова посмотрел на Снейпа, он был уже взрослым - прежним Снейпом, которого я знал - в черной мантии и с сальными волосами, одна прядка прилипла к губам. Его лицо исказилось от ярости.</p><p>- Убирайся отсюда! - одновременно шепот и крик, и ух, как я перепугался. - Прочь!!!</p><p>Он вытолкнул меня. Я и опомниться не успел, как очутился в палате, сидящим на заднице перед Снейпом. Моя палочка отлетела куда-то в дальний угол. Гермиона испуганно склонилась надо мной.</p><p>- Что произошло?</p><p>- Я не знаю... не знаю... - повторял я беспомощно, глядя на Снейпа, безучастного, безмолвного. Мое сердце все еще колотилось, лицо горело, словно обожженное его ненавистью. На моем запястье ощущался холод железной манжеты.</p><p>Не знаю.</p><p>***</p><p>- Что мы будем с ним делать, если он так и не придет в себя? - спросил Рон тем же вечером. Гермиона уже расчесала волосы и забралась в спальный мешок. Я расстегнул наш со Снейпом.</p><p>- Возьмем его к себе, не бросать же, - вздохнула Гермиона.</p><p>- Дом-то не резиновый! Нам и так этому комнату выделять... - Рон кивнул в мою сторону. У нас был уговор: когда они с Гермионой поженятся и переедут в свой дом, у них всегда будет свободна комнатка на втором этаже, для их вечно одинокого, вечно небритого друга Гарри. Ох, я решил, что буду ходить щетинистым и унылым. Пока что удавалось только второе. Если бы на лице у меня было столько же волос, сколько и на груди! О, я был бы самым счастливым человеком в мире. У меня очень низкие запросы, как видите.</p><p>- Если он не придет в себя, я возьму его с собой, - проворчал я, забираясь в мешок. Костлявый, костлявый Снейп дрожал от ночного холода. Будь он в себе, он бы точно не дрожал; не вздрагивал и не краснел, не зевал и не чесался. Он ведь как машина. Как японский самурай. - Я куплю машину и мы отправимся в путешествие. Куда-нибудь подальше. Мексика, Гонолулу... - зевнув во весь рот, я прижал Снейпа к себе теснее. Так-то лучше. Он постепенно расслаблялся, пока я грел его. - Остров Фиджи. Поедешь, Снейп? Нам будет весело с тобой. Я молчаливый, ты тоже неразговорчивый... - сам не заметил, как уснул, бормоча ему всю эту ересь. Было так тепло и спокойно. Мне снилось, как мы со Снейпом, в больших соломенных сомбреро, бежим по песку, и наши волосы развеваются...</p><p>А на следующий день мы вернулись в Хогвартс.</p><p>И была война.</p><p>***</p><p>Я не ожидал, что он умрет. То есть - это мне положено умирать. Я - герой этой истории, я ходил с меченной головой, и мою шкуру требовал Волдеморт, шантажируя весь Хогвартс. Но я выжил, а вот Снейп...</p><p>Я никак не мог остановить кровь. Она все лилась и лилась, хотя должна была уже давно закончиться. Сколько вообще крови может помещаться в худом взрослом человеке? Большая часть впиталась в доски пола. Что-то впиталось в меня: в мою одежду, в мою кожу. Мои руки были ярко-алыми, как в перчатках.</p><p>Это ведь я. Я оставил его здесь, беззащитного, беспомощного. Даже без палочки. Он мне доверял, пусть и не по своей воле, но доверял. А я оставил его здесь. Так что все правильно: то, что мои руки были ярко-алыми. Все было правильно.</p><p>Кошмарно.</p><p>- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста... - я пытался вспомнить, что он бормотал тогда, над Малфоем. Должно ведь что-то быть, какое-нибудь супер-заклятье, которое поможет. Почему нам читали лекции про дурацкие гоблинские восстания, но никогда не учили зашивать разорванное горло? Почему мы выращивали мандрагоры, вместо того, чтобы учиться делать искусственное дыхание? Ох, нет, а вдруг бы все, кому я искусственно дышал, плакали бы?</p><p>Я не знал, что думать, я не знал, что делать, я не знал, что говорить.</p><p>- Эннервейт! Эннервейт, мать твою, ублюдок ты лысый!..</p><p>- С какой стати я лысый? - прохрипел Снейп, открывая глаза.</p><p>Я так и знал, что он притворялся.</p><p>Я чуть не убил его во второй раз.</p><p>Я поцеловал его. Так глупо, но я поцеловал его. И мой рот был в крови, и она была соленой, и Снейп сжимал мою руку.</p><p>А потом пришла Гермиона и всех спасла.</p><p>***</p><p>Нет, конечно, он не притворялся. Гермиона потом объяснила, что кровь иногда - необходимый элемент для того, чтобы закрыть действие проклятья. Или запустить его. По-всякому бывает. Я, может, немного закапал своей кровью Снейпа. Он своей щедро меня полил. И вот, пожалуйста! Надо было сразу ему нос расквасить, а не целовать и всякое такое. Как это я не догадался?</p><p>Еще Гермиона сказала, что мы, конечно, проходили первую помощь. А уж тем более, в последние пару месяцев на видном месте часто лежала книга "Тысяча полезных заклятий при ранении". Не знаю, не видел я никакую книгу. И Рон подтвердил, что не видел. Но вообще-то, у нас с ним очень избирательное зрение. Когда дело касается книжек.</p><p>А Снейп... а что Снейп? Мы с ним и не виделись толком. Когда шумиха утихла, ну, все эти дела с победой и прочее - я получил приглашение от одной зарубежной команды по квиддичу. "Почему бы и нет?" - подумал я. Джинни, конечно, возмущалась. И Гермиона. И Рон. А Снейп не возмущался. Он на меня и не взглянул, когда я к нему в Мунго приходил. Будто я пустое место.</p><p>- Вас там, - сказал он таким мерзким тоном, - внизу заждались. - Это про журналистов. Они пронюхали как-то, что я в Мунго пришел, и хотели выяснить, к кому. Толпились у входа, шумели, создавали давку. В палате у Снейпа было пусто и довольно мило. Прохладно. Жужжал вентилятор. И шмель. Шмель тоже жужжал, все время бился в створку, глупый, хотя рядом была открытая.</p><p>А Снейп глядел в сторону, со скучающей такой миной.</p><p>- Шли бы вы, Поттер, - сказал он мне тогда. И я пошел.</p><p>Все ведь закончилось. Шрам не болел, и все было хорошо. Правда, я случайно закрепил проклятье, которое сковало нас со Снейпом магически; и без меня Снейп погибал, ну, натурально так чах, как цветок без полива. Я-то и знать не знал, а он молчал, упрямый.</p><p>Молчал и чах. Чах и молчал. Пока я не вернулся.</p><p>Только это уже другая история.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>